


Dream Come True

by sherlocked_bootoye



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_bootoye/pseuds/sherlocked_bootoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuki adopts a pet from a strange Pet Shop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I wrote a fic and I want to share. It was in response for the fic battle over at saiunkoku_fic comm on LJ back in Sept 2008 XD

"Welcome to Count D's Petshop."

 

The silky smooth voice caressed Shi Ryuuki's ears as he closed the ornate red engraved door closed. He turned in the direction of that voice and had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. The slim young man before him had to be the proprietor; he had the most exotic features Ryuuki had ever seen, porcelain white skin, shoulder length glossy black hair framed his heart-shaped face and his small figure was draped in immaculate robes embroidered with the eight plumed bird of Saiunkoku. His appearance was breathtaking to behold and if Ryuuki had not heard the voice first, he would have sworn that the person before him was female and a beautiful one at that.

 

"Beautiful.” Ryuuki whispered under his breath, as he drew nearer to the vision before him.

"Good day." He greeted in a normal volume. The dark-haired man smiled in a knowing way, yet he merely extended a slim elegant arm and gestured towards the brass cages behind him.

 

"We have pets of all breeds and pedigrees, I am sure we can help you find one that you would like." He smiled pleasantly enough during his little sales pitch but Ryuuki noticed that it didn't quite reach his strangely golden eyes. The exotic man gave him a strange feeling and there was a hazy air about him which reminded Ryuuki of that weird old man Shou Taishi. He was beginning to think that maybe he should go back out into the streets, the heavy scent of incense was cloying and choking and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. After all it was not like he had time to take care of a pet. It really was a bit of vain indulgence which led him to approach the pet shop in the first place so he should turn around and head back to the palace; soon he would be missed and they would come searching for him.

 

Resolve firm, Ryuuki made to turn back to the door which would grant escape from the suddenly confining front room, however, he was stopped with a few words.

"I know what you seek, Your Majesty." That knowing smile was back and faster than Ryuuki’s mind could register, he had appeared right at the younger man’s elbow. He dipped that black head slightly and now pointed instead to a darkened doorway to the rear of the room.

 

Ryuuki was slightly thrown off balance with the revelation of his identity and this was reflected in the clipped tones with which he addressed the other.

“Oh, what is it you think I want?” Ryuuki couldn’t prevent the note of curiousity that appeared in his voice, in spite of himself, he was a bit intrigued. This wasn’t exactly the normal type of contact that he had in the Courts or the palace.

 

Instead of answering though, the shorter man walked towards the darkened doorway and used one of his delicately painted hands to lift the heavy silken gold-green curtain to reveal a dimly lit passageway leading deep into the back of the shop.

Against his better judgement Ryuuki found himself moving forward, accepting the unvoiced offer. It was relatively easy for him to step over the threshold into the dim but visible passageway and slowly follow the Count.

 

They walked for what seemed to the young emperor to be an indeterminate amount of time. Of course as the dark wood of the passageway passed by Ryuuki was in thought considering the proprietor’s words. What did he want? He wanted to be a good emperor and ruler to his people. He knew that he wanted to gain approval from Shuurei so she would see him as a serious person and most importantly a man. He wanted the respect of his advisors and ministers, he really wanted the machinery that was Saiunkoku’s government to run smoothly and efficiently so that the country would move forward, embrace progress and prosper. He wanted to become the person he thought his father... no that Shouka-sama would be proud of. Thinking of the archivist softened Ryuuki’s face and he smiled.

 

Oh yes, thought Ryuuki as they stopped before a plain dark door, there were many things that he wanted but he doubted very much that he would find any of them within a pet shop no matter how unbelievably large it was.

 

Though he was deep within his thoughts he did not miss the extra thick almost choking smell of incense which assaulted his sensitive nose when the door was opened. He couldn’t help but cover his nose with a square purple handkerchief from his sleeve pocket. “Must that incense be so thick? It is almost overwhelming.” The prospect of entering the heady smelling room did not really appeal to Ryuuki at the moment and he hesitated to step over the threshold.

 

Seeing his hesitation his companion turned slightly towards him. “I am sorry but this is a special brand which I use to keep some of our more delicate pets serene. It is really just the contrast that you are noticing. I assure you that when you enter the room you shall no longer even notice the smell.” So said he took a few long strides into the room. Well, that determined it, Ryuuki was not prepared to stand in the dim corridor by himself, it was eerily silent without the other’s presence so he held his breath slightly and stepped into the room. With great apprehension he took an experimental sniff and was almost overwhelmed by the crisp fresh scent of trees, grass and life. Luckily he was able to prevent himself from embarrassingly choke-coughing and swallowed the reflex.

 

As he got his breathing under control the young emperor finally looked around the new room and found that though it was heavily scented like the woods, it was really a large domed room with many tapestries lining the walls, large curtains formed moving partitions which closed off little areas piled with pillows and blankets. He thought he saw ...people? Lounging on some of the pillows. Ryuuki was understandably confused, he was supposed to be looking at pets; these were people.

 

He even temporarily forgot that he wasn’t alone until the proprietor addressed him again. “Take a look around see if any of these little ones are what you desire.” Count D spread his arms before him in an encouraging gesture, then he smoothed down the immaculate sides of his robes.

 

Feeling rather confused now Ryuuki peered at the curtained off areas and the young boys who lay on coloured pillows smiling in invitation at him. One little boy looked no more than seven and he waved and smiled a cute gap-toothed grin at the purple robed young man. Even though he knew that this room and the whole situation was very wrong he couldn’t help but wander the large room peering in at people and gazing at beautiful tapestries and hanging scrolls.

 

He had about convinced himself that the best course of action was to turn around and get out of here as soon as possible. As he turned to look for the door, a flash of purple caught his eye. Usually he would have kept moving but that particular shade of purple silk stirred memories which he tried to keep locked away. Curiousity once again had a hold on him and his feet moved on their own, towards the area at the far left corner. Within, he saw a few young men sitting among blankets playing a board game which took their full attention. A little behind them was a boy, no older than twelve (12), his purple-clad back was turned towards the ‘doorway’; he sat leaning forward a bit and his long silver hair was done up in a loose ponytail hanging to the small of his back.

 

Ryuuki’s breath caught in his throat and only when his chest started to hurt and his lungs burn, did he realise that he hadn’t breathed out. Like in a dream, he felt the very air providing resistance while he moved as if in slow motion. The others parted out of his way as he moved forward and reached forth a trembling arm to touch the purple shoulder. The boy turned slowly into the touch and blue eyes met Ryuuki’s golden orbs. His heart skipped a beat when the boy spoke. “Ryuuki? How are you Ryuuki?” The voice, face everything was ...”Seien-aniue?” Ryuuki questioned in a barely audible whisper. “Seien_aniue?” The boy smiled that secret smile he had just for him and Ryuuki lost all his restraint.

 

“Seien-aniue!” Ryuuki grabbed the boy before him and buried his face in his chest. It was Seien! Seien-aniue was finally here with him. His mind was screaming that this could not be so but the soft hands rubbing the back of his head was so familiar and calming that he no longer cared. The young emperor held on dearly to the boy and tears streamed down to soak the purple robes against his face, just like it did almost thirteen (13) years ago. “Ryuuki.” Seien rubbed his head and hugged him tight.

 

This might have gone on for some time longer if they were not interrupted. “Ah, I see you have found a pet to your liking.” This time the rich voice lacked any hint of mockery and was regarding the two boys with a calm gaze. “Are you willing to go with this young man?” He addressed the boy who was still holding the wheat-haired man. A slight nod was the answer.

 

“This is truly a fine specimen, and he is available for adoption, come with me to the front room so we can discuss terms.” Count D made sure to catch Ryuuki’s eyes and he only started walking towards the door when the two stood.

 

Ryuuki stood with Seien and had to end the embrace when he realised that he was a lot taller than the boy beside him; this was a bit disorienting until a smaller hand held his and tugged him in the direction that the Count had gone.

 

The trip back to the front of the shop was a blur of brown panel corridor and dark wooden doors. All Ryuuki really remembered was the small warm hand which held his and the soft swish of robes as they brushed against each other, dark purple on light purple. The beaded curtains clinked loudly as he drew them aside to enter the now very bright front shop room. A quick glance showed the Count bent over the counter writing in a weathered parchment with a lovely plumed pen. He straightened up and rest down the pen on a little jade holder as Ryuuki approached.

 

“Shi Ryuuki, if you are willing to agree to certain terms, this pet shall be yours to take home.” D indicated the scroll still opened before him.

 

Ryuuki didn’t know what the terms were but did not particularly care, he was leaving with Seien and that was final. To find him again after all these years. He looked the same though, just like a 12 year old boy, how could that be. Even as he shook his head to agree to whatever terms were offered, he voiced his question.

“Ah, Shi-sama. This is a very rare pet indeed and it is but a cub so you need to take good care of it so it can grow up and become a strong adult.” The Chinese man explained patiently.

 

“B-but, he is Seien, my aniue! How is this possible!” Ryuuki cried as his mind warred with his senses which were telling him that he held a boy’s hand and could not see any pet, cub or otherwise. The room was bright enough with light coming in from the front door and two large front windows; everything was plainly shown, including several bird and rodent cages. Seien’s robes were the exact shade of purple his brother had been fond of wearing so many years ago.

 

The Count smiled knowingly, “Many things exist which cannot be explained, sometimes we see things because we have a great need to but I assure you that this is a cub, a tiger cub to be exact.” His smile deepened as Ryuuki’s jaw dropped in surprise. “He is young and needs constant supervision thus, the rules.” He started calling off a list, indicating with his delicate fingers.

 

“First rule, never let him get hungry; second rule, do not feed him after sundown and third rule, do not take him outdoors until he has grown into an adult.” There was a slight emphasis on the word ‘grown’.

“Okay.” Ryuuki agreed immediately to the strange yet rather reasonable rules.

 

The pet shop owner signed his name on the bottom line as soon as Ryuuki was done signing his own. “Remember if you break any of the rules then you must face the consequences and this shop will not accept liability for any effects thereof.” Count D’s face had that mocking look again and Ryuuki would have been more freaked out as a result if he didn’t have his hands and attention full with the scroll and Seien. He did notice though, that it was getting late and he needed to be back at the palace before anyone started looking for him, that would involve questions about where he had been which he was strangely disinclined to discuss with any of his guards.

 

On that note Ryuuki bid the Count a good evening and hurried out of the front door and up the steps clutching tightly to his precious burden. He barely even heard the shop owner calling for him to come again and calling if he had any questions. If he had spared the energy to turn around he might have been disturbed by the intense look that Count D was directing at his retreating back.

 

He managed to reach the palace in record time and got to his chambers, without being seen. Ryuuki saw that the boy at his side was quite tired, probably from all the walking at Ryuuki’s long-stride pace. So he merely folded down the covers on his large silken bed and climbed in after the boy and they both immediately fell asleep.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When he woke the young Emperor felt more refreshed than he had in months and figured it had to be because of the boy lying next to him. He realised that it had been a while since he shared a bed with another, not since Shuurei had been part of the Imperial Harem. This he could get used to. It felt good to have someone there with him. It felt like being home. Now that he had found it Ryuuki could say that he had been missing a companion, someone to be with him during the night to keep away the darkness just as Seien used to when he was a little boy. A companion and a protector was what he needed; someone who would ensure that he doesn’t revert to being that dirty, frightened little boy again.

 

Light heartedly he called for his breakfast with a few additions and extra cutlery and after they had both consumed their fill and had their baths, Ryuuki took Seien with him to his office, the walkway from his chambers to the office was covered and so he knew he was within the rules.

 

As usual Kouyuu and Shuuei were with him for almost the full half day and things went smoothly. When they departed for lunch, Kouyuu and Shuuei were off to the dining halls first while Ryuuki remained behind a little to replace a spilt inkpot. As they walked Kouyuu commented on the emperor’s mood that morning.

 

“Shuuei, what do you think is up with his majesty today?” Kouyuu’s brows wrinkled surprisingly deep for a man his age.

 

“What do you mean, Kouyuu?” Shuuei, drawled lazily.

 

“Honestly Shuuei! I am sure you noticed he seemed more ...cheerful.” Kouyuu, raised his hands in disgust at his friend’s response.

 

“Maybe it had something to do with ‘Seien’.” Shuuei pointed out as though that was obvious.

 

“And that’s another thing!” Kouyuu was now gesturing wildly with both hands. “He hangs a jungle scene tapestry on the wall behind him and says that it is ‘Seien’. Ridiculous! It was just trees and bamboo. No people!”

 

“I think that ‘Seien’ is supposed to be within the jungle pattern, like an 'animal shadow' or something which is hidden in the trees until it needs to strike.” Shuuei continued reasonably.

 

“What! That’s too deep for that air-brain. Besides, it is creepy how he kept talking to it like he expected that 'whatever' to show itself at any time.” Kouyuu clearly couldn’t get his mind around the concept at all. “Maybe he is under too much stress and we should lighten his paperwork a bit.”

 

“Maybe.” Shuuei shrugged agreement as they ducked into the dining hall.

 

 

 

Hope you all enjoy reading this^^


End file.
